


homesick (for you)

by SidKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airport Proposal, Hinata Coming Home from Brazil, Hinata Proposes, Hinata and Kageyama in Love, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidKozume/pseuds/SidKozume
Summary: He called Kenma first, who didn't pick up until the 6th call."What do you want? I'm live streaming right now.""I'm going to propose."Silence. Then,"What...like now?"Hinata is on his way home from Brazil, and he's bringing a gift for Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 17
Kudos: 211





	homesick (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> CREDIT FOR THIS IDEA GOES TO @alyrdo ON TIKTOK (also follow me on tiktok @sidkozume).
> 
> I'm not even a huge kagehina shipper, but this was cute, so enjoy :))

(Song Rec: Fine Line (slowed)-Harry Styles)

Hinata drummed his fingers on his leg anxiously. There were still a few more hours of his flight left, but he had been faced with overwhelming anxiety since he first stepped onto the plane. He was finally going home. 

When he had first arrived in Brazil, homesickness, and loneliness made him reconsider constantly. Once, he had even taken a bus two hours away to the airport, 100% prepared to catch a flight back home. Then he thought of Kageyama, he thought of how disappointed he would be if Hinata just gave up his dream like that. So he took the bus all the way back to his apartment and cried himself to sleep. He never told Kageyama about that.

Lonely was an understatement. Hinata had always thrived off companionship. But it was difficult to make friendships in a place filled with people who talked a totally different language than you did. No one understood him, _literally._ Until he saw the Great King once again.

Oikawa was also playing volleyball in Brazil. The two happened to meet each other on the beach, and they played a few games together. It was the most fun Hinata had had in a _very_ long time. Even Kageyama seemed to understand how nice it was for Hinata to see a familiar face.

He began to make other friends, too. His online Portuguese class was actually paying off.

That wasn't to say it was easy. Being apart from Kageyama for so long was agony. There were many nights he cried himself to sleep, faced down into the pillow so he wouldn't wake his roommate. There were many days where the only thing Hinata wanted to do was get on a plane back to Japan. And there was never a day when Hinata didn't want to crawl into Kageyama's arms a million miles away. 

He kept going, though. He never gave up for two reasons: he loved volleyball and he loved Kageyama. 

If someone were to ask him when the two first started dating, Hinata wasn't sure he would have an answer. It just sort of... happened. Over the years, they grew closer. Their relationship on and off-court was a steady, unbeatable rhythm. The two of them would go on little "dates" at first, though neither of them ever vocalized that that was what they were. Then, before those dates, Hinata began bringing Kageyama flowers, or other gifts. They started holding hands. They would kiss. But these things were never really addressed. They didn't need to be. Hinata was always happy to simply exist with Kageyama by his side.

They didn't say "I love you" for a long time. They had other ways of doing so. Hinata loved to give. He always had. He brought flowers, chocolates, milk. Kageyama would always tell him it was cheesy, that Hinata was "embarrassing him." But he couldn't cover up the way he smiled every time and the way his cheeks always turned pink.

Kageyama, surprisingly, loved physical touch. Not necessarily the sexual kind. And they didn't have to be big gestures either. Sometimes it was nothing more than just standing close enough to press their shoulders together at practice. Sometimes he would simply interlock their pinkie fingers. And that was fine. It was perfect.

The day the first "I love you" _was_ said was the day Hinata left for Brazil. Shockingly, it was Kageyama who said it. They were in the airport, Hinata's flight was about to board. His suitcase was in Kageyama's hand. Teary-eyed, Hinata reached for the suitcase, but Kageyama tugged it back, clutching it against his chest.

"Tobio... stop. Not right now, please, just give it to me." Hinata sniffed.

Kageyama looked down at him. "Come and get it then." He said, with what would've looked like a sneer if his eyes weren't red and swollen from crying.

His flight was called over the intercom. Hinata looked back at Kageyama and scowled. "Wha-I-are you serious? Right now?!" 

Kageyama nodded. Hinata grasped at the suitcase. He felt the leather slip from his fingers as Kageyama's hands clutched him. He was pulled into a tight hug, suitcase forgotten, as his boyfriend hunched over and buried his face into Hinata's neck. 

"I love you," Kageyama whispered, and suddenly, Hinata wondered how he had gone so long without hearing those words from him.

"I love you, too." 

* * *

Hinata checked his watch. They would be landing in maybe 30 minutes. Quickly, he opened his bag to make sure the gift he was bringing home was still there. It was. He had already checked about a million times during the flight, but you could never be too careful. This was just too important. 

It had been an impulsive move really, buying the rings. But as soon as he saw them in the store window, he knew they were for Kageyama and him. They were a matched set, a moon, and a sun. One was etched with silver stars, except in the center of the ring, where a beautiful crescent moon was carved. The other ring's center held a round, golden sun, complete with rays flowing out of the circle. Both rings were engraved with golden swirls and small, diamond gems. The crescent fit around the sun perfectly.

He called Kenma first, who didn't pick up until the 6th call. 

"What do you want? I'm live streaming right now." 

"I'm going to propose." 

Silence. Then, 

"What...like now?" 

"Yes, well, no, once I'm back home." 

"You've never talked about marriage before. Why now?" 

"Hold on." He took a picture of the rings on display and sent them to Kenma.

"They're beautiful. But this is a big decision. You should really think about it befo-"

"Kenma, there has never been a moment in my relationship where I questioned whether or not I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Kageyama. I've never talked about marriage because there was no reason to. I've always known." 

Hinata could have sworn he saw Kenma smiling, all the way across the world. 

"Buy them. You don't have the cash, I'll loan you some money." 

"No, Kenma, I-"

"Shoyou, shut up. I said loan. I'm not _buying_ your fucking wedding rings. Just pay me back when you aren't broke." 

"..." 

Kenma hung up. 

A moment later, a Venmo notification popped up on his phone from Kenma. 

* * *

The plane was lowering now, its wheels beginning to graze the ground as it bobbed up and down. Hinata felt his heart in his throat. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as they landed. He patted his pocket, where the ring was located inside of a small, velvet, box. 

They got off the plane. Hinata turned his phone off of airplane mode and went through his messages. Sugawara and Heitor had both texted him, telling him to fly safely. Kenma, one of the two people who knew of his plans, texted him a simple "good luck." Oikawa, the other person who knew, had texted him a long paragraph on why he should ditch Kageyama and get married to him instead; this was followed by a "good luck :)" text. The most recent texts were from Kageyama. Hinata smiled when he saw his name. 

**Tobio <333: I'm here.**

**Tobio <333: Don't make me wait here all day, tell the pilot to hurry up. **

**Tobio <333: I want to see you. **

**Tobio <333: I'm a bit nervous, actually. **

**Tobio <333: But if you tell anyone I said that you'll be wishing you were still in Brazil. **

**Tobio <333: Suga just informed me that something called "airplane mode" exists so I guess you can't text me back. **

**Tobio <333: I love you. Be safe. Or else. Bitch. <3**

Hinata laughed as he read the texts. He thought about texting him back to let him know he had landed, but he wanted to be able to surprise him if he could. 

Hinata wandered through the airport, entirely too aware of the sweat on his palms and armpits. His breathing felt ragged and totally distant. His eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar face as he picked up his baggage. Every other face in the world had never mattered less than it did now. Once again, Hinata found himself patting his pocket, both comforted and distressed by its weight. 

Finally, his eyes landed on him. God, it was like he had never seen him before. And really, had he? How could he have ever seen him before and not realize he was the most beautiful, most wonderful thing?

Their eyes met. Hinata felt his legs begin to act before he could think about moving. He dropped his bags. Kageyama was running towards him, arms outstretched. 

Hinata jumped into Kageyama's perfect hands, causing his boyfriend to stumble back slightly from the momentum. Hinata wrapped his own arms around his lover's neck. He curled his legs around Kageyama's waist. He heard crying before he realized it was his own. Kageyama held onto him firmly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." Hinata mumbled into Kageyama's neck. Kageyama only squeezed him tighter. His hands were the same, his hugs were the same. It was all the same, and it was perfect.

He realized now what homesick really meant. He hadn't been homesick for his house, or even Japan. He had been homesick for Kageyama. 

Hinata pulled away, breathing heavily. He wiped tears and snot off of his face. Kageyama cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. It was gentle, patient. His kisses were the same, too. 

Hinata pulled away tenderly, smiling brightly. His heart was beating so loud he could hardly hear his thoughts. 

"Tobio..." He began, kneeling on one knee as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the velvet box. Kageyama's eyes widened. "I love you, and-" Hinata choked back a happy sob. "I love you. And...I want to spend every day learning new ways to love you." He opened the box, revealing the ring. Hinata smiled lovingly. "Marry me?" 

Kageyama stared for a moment, blinking back tears. "Boke," He whispered. "Yes." 

They pulled each other into another warm embrace. Maybe people were clapping, but it didn't matter anyway.

Hinata was home.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to take a break from the asanoya fic, but I will post the next chapter soon! ily guys, stay safe!!


End file.
